Evil Bayley: The Reboot
by jennyx29
Summary: Bayley finally turned heel until her life got in her way.
1. chapter 1

A/N This is the reboot of my Evil Bayley story, I felt the story was badly written because I was new, but a little practice I did will probably fix some parts. I'd also add some new parts into the story to make it a little longer.

Ever since Bayley got drafted to the main roster, her booking from the WWE creative team was a failure. She supposed to be one of the top superstars in the women's division.

She was the golden girl in her NXT days, her career started so well, her match against Sasha Banks was considered one of the greatest women's matches in WWE history.

She was even part of the four horsewomen, but now all of the expectations disappeared in front of her eyes.

The social media gave up caring about her ever since she had that disaster segment with Alexa last year.

Bayley decides she needs to study some mistakes from her older matches by watching them on YouTube.

She questions herself why her career went downhill less than a year, the First thing went into Bayley's mind was her first WWE Raw Women's Championship win.

Despite Bayley beaten Charlotte to win her first WWE Raw Women's title, her booking was pretty horrendous, she thought she looked weak and her victory wasn't even clean, now she understands why the social media complained about her victory, Bayley went on youtube to watch the full match

Charlotte straight up destroyed her in that feud. This made Bayley felt jealous and depressed.

"Damn it, I looked really weak did I, something has to change, I guess I should be more aggressive next time," Bayley said.

Bayley quickly smashes the disliked button, and she wishes this match doesn't exist anymore.

Next Bayley watches her feud against Alexa Bliss.

Bayley points out her biggest weakness was her mic skills.

Bayley felt embarrassed the way Alexa talks to her like she's a kid.

Every time Bayley tries to counter, Alexa is always one step higher on that microphone.

Bayley clicks on her match against Alexa Bliss at Extreme Rules, Kendo stick match. Bayley couldn't help but feel bad about herself when Alexa plugged that Kendo sticks in her spine.

Bayley remembers the pain she received from that Kendo Stick on that day. She felt she was getting stuck on her back again until reality clicks.

She really wants her character to evolve something new, something that will redeem her career. She wanted a twist to her character.

"I think I want to be a heel." Bayley thought to herself. Bayley watches all of the passed superstars like The Rock when he turned heel to save his career, Bayley thinks if she turned heel, the fans might respect her again.

This idea made Bayley brought out a smirk on her facial expression. Bayley definitely is digging this idea, and she even wants to change her look, even her signature ponytail will be gone.

Bayley knows what she has to do to make this happen. She will ask her boss to stop making her look like a fool every week on RAW, but Bayley wouldn't tell her boss that, but she will definitely tell her boss something similar to that.

"No chance what you got." Vince sang.

Vince did his signature walked while singing his theme song when he enters his office.

Vince got relaxed when he sits on his chair. "Man, I the greatest booker in any wrestling promotion, he brags about his accomplishments to himself.

As Vince pulled out his pen, someone knocks on his door. " Who is it, know what, come in? Vince cried out.

Bayley enters the room with an anxious looked in her face, first, she thought she was tough enough to go one on one with Vince, but now she wishes she didn't tap on his door.

Hi Vince, as she slowly waves a hand to Vince. Vince cringes from the inside. He still can't believe how she got into this business Vince doesn't see any money in her.

Take a chair, he told her, Bayley did what Vince command. Vince sits quietly and waits for her question. "Vince, I think I want a heel turn," Bayley said.

Bayley questioned had Vince laughed really hard, he holds his side to control his laugh.

Bayley blushes from the embarrassment she realized how silly she sounded when she told him I want to be a heel.

"Bayley, go to your locker room, you will never be." Bayley stands up with rage and starting to yell at Vince. " What the fuck, I don't wanna play this stupid childish character anymore, I'm freaking twenty-eight old I'm a grown woman." Bayley lashes

Vince was awestruck by Bayley outburst, This force Vince changed his point of view on her, with that sort of attitude Vince could make a new gimmick for her, he sees money in heel Bayley, now he thinks about experiment her heel turn soon. He thinks about an on-screen threesome relationship with Sasha and Seth, this is a perfect way to turn her heel.

"Sorry Bayley," he tries to cool her down, but she left the room, "Damn it, oh well she will know when she read her script."

Later that night:

The WWE creative team gave Seth his script, The creative team wants one tweener and two faces on the same stable. The creative team also wants a romantic relationship between Sasha, Bayley, and Seth. Seth raised an eyebrow. "You guys think two beautiful women a little too much." He is talking to the script. Seth was learning his script, and he didn't expect to be in an on-screen threesome relationship with Bayley and Sasha.

The list first what him to do backstage promos and segments with the two, but the script isn't too graphical

Seth likes the two, but just as friends, he can't imagine kissing both Bayley or Sasha, It will feel awkward and weird, but Seth always loves a challenge that's what he thrives on.

Seth takes a shaky breath. "Damn this feud is going to suck ass, but I always enjoy a challenge." He said before finished reading his lines. The one who struck out the most for him is Bayley's gimmick dramatic change.

Seth shakes his head and chortled at the view of her being more aggressive. "I hope Bayley knows what she is doing I can't see her even as a tweener." He doubted her success in the upcoming storyline.

Sasha locker room

Sasha reads the same handwriting that the WWE creative gave Seth, but her view on it is way different from Seth's. She gave a smile when reading this storyline, Sasha always wants to get closer to Seth. Sasha shot a surprise looked when she saw Bayley's names also on the list. Apart from anything else she will do anything to save her job.

Backstage

Before Raw went off aired Bayley suffered another loss against Ruby Riott and the squad wrote on her abs and forehead again.

She storms off in angry pace after losing the match and ran backstage. "Fuck WWE I'm going back to the independents." She swore. "Hey Bayley you're ok." Bayley turned her attention and saw her bestie Finn Balor. Finn Balor has some feelings for Bayley, but like Seth he friend zoned her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, see you, Finn." , As she passed on, Finn grabbed her shoulder. "Anything cool, Bayley you don't seem happy?"

Finn scans her body language and her mood. Bayley took a deep breath in front of him be, ore, telling him her troubles.

"I've lost some passion for this sports Finn when we are ever going to gain a championship title and not job every episode of Raw." "You want a hug." Bayley pushes Finn.

"Can you see I'm falling apart Finn, This isn't the time Finn." She blurted out. "Fin shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Bayley, I didn't mean it."

Bayley walks passed Finn. "Damn she's hot likes this," Finn muttered. After couples of minutes, Seth ran up to the Irishman. Hey Finn, Bayley got her script?" "I don't think so," Finn replied back. "Damn it, I heard she got an argument with Vince," Seth said.

Next Raw:

Bayley almost finished reading the script.

"Well, being a threesome relationship isn't that bad I guess."

Only the last sentence shocks her as she went on reading.

"A tweener turn?" This made Bayley run around the room with excitement.

A tweener is a good sign of a heel turn. Bayley has no problem with her new gimmick, and WWE wants her to act as the obsessed girlfriend of Seth Rollins with Sasha Banks.

She and Sasha are perfect for the role because they like Seth a lot.

"Thank god if it had been Braun he would destroy me with his hugs" he's cute and all but that dude will break my body apart." She joked. " Now I'd think about it, I wonder what Sasha thinks about this storyline." Bayley curious.

She knows Sasha is difficult to work with sometimes, but she knows this is a script, and she knows she's engaged and Sasha married.

"No way Seth will not fall in love with one of us, and this is script anyway. Bayley confident she will not really fall in love with Seth in this storyline.

Backstage

Bayley and Sasha are walking through Backstage "Sasha, who you marry fuck or kill, I will pass you the names, Seth Rollins, Finn Balor or Kevin Owens."Bayley said.

Sasha chuckled when she mentioned Kevin Owens's name.

"Kill Kevin Owens, married Seth Rollins ah, he's babe, and fuck Finn Balor." Sasha had replied.

"Why, you want to marry Seth Rollins?" Bayley sounded jealous."

"Are you Jealous Bayley?" Sasha assured.

"No, I don't like him like that, we're just friends if I did like him, my career will be over, think about it most wrestlers retired because of marriage," Bayley said.

Sasha laughed until she begins to gag. "Oh, Jesus Bayley you sound like you really like him a lot," Sasha said to Bayley. "

"Alright, Bayley I'll catch you later."

Sasha had given Bayley a tight clinch before she left.

Bayley shook her head as Sasha left to wrestle her match against Dana Brooks. Bayley then walks the opposite direction of Sasha, but she stopped when she met her rivalry with the Riott Squad. "Where are you so scared Bayley,"We're trying to make you a part of our team," Ruby told Bayley. Ruby smirk.

"Ah, poor Bayley, you are alone, see your friend Sasha doesn't care about you." Liv mocked her. "I suggest."Before Sarah finish her speech Bayley tackles Sarah onto the ground, but Ruby and Liv reacted and restrain Bayley to get her off of Sarah.

Bayley tries to kick Sarah, but Sarah dodges and strikes Bayley in the guts. Bayley winced in pain and getting ready to cry, the Riott Squad heard footsteps. Bayley knew who's voice is that "Oh, shit lets move."Ruby and she had gone off.

"You're ok baby girl I'm here." Seth concerned.

Bayley buried her face in Seth's shirt. Seth could feel her weeping leak up his shirt.

"Why everyone hates me so much now." She cried.

"I don't hate you, Bayley."

"You don't?" Bayley questioned.

"Yeah, I care about you a lot Bayley. Seth replied.

Bayley lets go of Seth. As she about to leave Seth stops her. "

"You want me to ringside your match next week against the Riot squad."

Bayley was lost in words and blushes. Seth comes up to her and kissed her. Bayley smiles back.

"I guess that's a yes," Seth said before he left to mind his own business. Bayley touches her neck.

"I think I'm actually in love, this isn't part of the script." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Are these two are cute together, I bet no one expected Seth cared about Bayley all along." Coach said.

"Are you serious Coach this might be the worst couple I've ever seen, you mean to tell me someone like Bayley like a guy like Seth, I wouldn't surprise Seth will destroy her spirit."Corey hated.

"We can sit here all day and talks about the two, but man look at the crowds going wild, This is a real pop ladies and gentlemen."

Bayley and Seth looked in each other in the eyes all the way to the apron, Seth pulled the ropes for Bayley.

"What a gentleman, something you're unable to do coach." Corey chuckle.

The Riott Squad entrance

"Oh no, watch out Bayley, over the last month Bayley can't even score on the Riott Squad even once, now Seth could make it easier for Bayley." Cole state.

Seth pulled Bayley closer to his chest, both glare at the Riott Squad walking down the ramp.

Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan smirk at Seth, While Ruby smirk at Bayley from the apron

"TheRiott Squad going eat your precious Bayley alive, Seth."Liv teases Seth from the opposite side of the ringside.

Seth chuckled at Liv's insult. "I've felt bad when Enzo dumped you, but I don't blame him you're annoying as hell."Seth comeback.

"That motherfucker." Liv was going charge at Seth, but Sarah caught her.

" You two need to concentrate on Bayley, not Seth." Ruby orders her team.

Bell rings

Ruby charges at Bayley, but Bayley hip-toss Ruby. Ruby got on one knee, but Bayley drops kick Ruby Right back to the ground. Bayley went for the three count, Ruby raised a shoulder up.

Seth rapidly taps on the apron to hype Bayley up.

"Don't worry dear, and you got this." Seth tries to cheer her up.

During the commercial break, Ruby threw Bayley's already injury shoulder, shoulders first into the ring post.

Ruby shoulder claw Bayley to inflict more pain into her shoulder. Bayley's face is in intense pain, but she refuses to submit in in front of Seth.

Bayley got back up to her feet and back suplex Ruby off of her.

Ruby holds one hand back of her head and communicates the Riot Squad with a motion.

As Bayley and Ruby went back up, the Riot Squad trips Bayley from the ringside, the ref didn't see anything was just happened between the Riot Squad and Bayley. Ruby went for the pin, again Bayley kicks out at two. This made Ruby throw a trauma after she finished getting mad at the ref, Ruby lifted Bayley up and set her on the top turnbuckle.

Ruby tried to superplex Bayley, but Seth holds Bayley's leg that nobody in the ring can see him. This cause Ruby to lose her balance and drop on the mat.

This gave Bayley the Opportunity to elbow her from the top turnbuckle. She nearly lost her balance because her shoulder, but somehow managed to pull the trigger to hit the elbow on Ruby.

"1...2...3."The referee counts.

Bayley's legs wrap around Seth and they both embraced each other in their victory over the Riot Squad.

Later the Show

The Shield locker:

"New girlfriend?" Roman questioned Seth while lying on the ground.

"Yeah, you two look too much like a real couple out there."Dean agreed.

"No, this simply a storyline, we aren't actually dating besides Bayley is already engaged. Seth said.

Bayley, not engaged anymore."Both Roman and Dean said at the same time.

Seth frowns eyebrows. "Are you sure the last, never mind, Bayley, doesn't deserve me honestly."

Sasha was down the hallway and heard the conversation. "You might don't deserve Bayley, but you definitely deserve me." She thought to herself.

Every time her friend Bayley loves someone Sasha has a crazy habit of ruining everything and this is the perfect opportunity because the WWE creative wanting a threesome relationship with the trio.

"Ah, see you guys later." Seth left the locker room while he walked down the hallway heard a voice that shouts his name behind him.

"Hi, Sasha." Seth greeted her."Sasha walks up to him and places her hand on his back before she begins talking." Are you going out with Bayley, you two look like a real couple out there ?"Sasha sounded jealous.

Nah, I'm still single and why your hand is on my back?"Seth replied back.

"Don't think too hard Seth I'm just here to ask you can you help Bayley and me against the Riot Squad at ringside?" Sasha questioned.

"Sure, I'd got nothing to do, no open challenge with the I.C title or anything," Seth said.

" Ok." Sasha Simply said and left.

As Sasha walks away, Seth couldn't help but look at her hips moves side by side.

Damn, she's hot!"Seth muttered.

Bayley house

Bayley is relaxing on her bed she grew scared when her phone blows up by her ear.

Bayley glances her phone and discovered her friend Carmella name, she put it closed to her ear.

"What Carmella." Bayley sounded annoyed.

"You and Seth are really doing it?" Carmella said happily

"Yep Carmella, make sure it doesn't get leaked," Bayley responded.

"What day?" Carmella sounded horny "Carmella, the tomorrow whore."Bayley snicker.

You've seen." Bayley hung up and sighed. "Gosh, she can talk."Bayley sighed.

Videotape

"Make sure you're holding the damn camera right, Mella!" Bayley orders. "Damn Bayley, this is getting me, horny man." Carmella pouts.

Seth has Bayley's legs wrapped around his upper torso and both start tongue kissing.

As Seth and Bayley stopped tonguing, then Bayley strips his pants and pulled them to the floor.

When she pulled down his boxers, his cock pop out.

Seth's cock shocked Bayley because his cock is huge.

Carmella is laughing behind the camera because her best friend's reaction was gold.

"Shut up Carmella." Bayley Blurted.

"Sorry, your Face," Carmella said while continuing filming the sex.

Bayley stopped glaring Carmella and turns her attention back to her boyfriend Seth.

But In the end, she managed to get the head of Seth's cock into her mouth.

As she gobbled down the head in her mouth, one hand stroked the shaft while her other hand was playing her own pussy. Seth rolls his eyes in joy from his girlfriend gobbling. Carmella brings the camera closer to his face.

"Having fun with my best friend," Carmella told Seth.

"The best day of my life." Seth quietly said.

"Let me ride you, baby." Bayley sounded horny.

Before Seth replied to her back, Carmella pushed Seth on the bed."

You heard her, fucked her hard!" Carmella yelled.

Before Bayley rides Seth, Carmella gets in the best position for the hot fucking.

Bayley climbs on top of Seth and gives Seth her breasts to suck on, Seth waste no time to suck on them.

Bayley rubs his cock on her clitoris.

This motion made Bayley twitch her body and moans with delight.

Bayley slowly injected his cock into her and both generated the same rhythm.

Both grinding on each other until Seth cums inside of her.

The two gazes and coding with each other after the sex.

Carmella turned the switch off.

Months later

Bayley and Carmella decided to give way to their local hospital, so Bayley can birth her twins. Carmella had been very supportive of her best friend Bayley, but she even wished her baby daddy Seth had been supportive to her, which he had failed to do.

"We're there yet?" Baley said weakly. "Almost there Bayley, just relaxed I surprised you haven't cried yet, many women will be crying right now.' Carmella state.

Bayley sighted. 'I hate looking weak Mella and being a tomboyish made me different from most women,"Bayley smiled proudly.

Carmella started chuckling. "You're lying, watch your sex tape again, you were crying and moaning in the whole video." "At least I didn't scream like how you act in your matches, the screams you do is on par with porn stars Mella.' Bayley comeback.

"It's only a gimmick Bayley, change subject, when Seth admits he's the father?" Carmella questioned.

"Carmella, worried about him later what's more important is the twins. Bayley said. Carmella just nodded. Raw Without her best friend Sasha has difficult times to overcome the odds of the Riott Squad, the Riott Squad humiliated Ember and Sasha months after months, and yet both Ember and Sasha can't find a way to counter the Riott Squad.

All of Riott Squad throws Ember toward the ring post, injured her shoulder, The Riott Squad turns their attention back to the unconscious Sasha Banks until Bayley music hits.

The whole arena erupted for the returning Bayley. Bayley runs to the ring and scared off The Riott Squad. The Riott than heading to backstage. Bayley checks on her Ember moon and brings her to her feet, then Ember and Bayley brought Sasha Banks back to her feet. Bayley and Sasha hugged each other after Bayley's long absent.

After the trio finished embracing one another Bayley double rear Clothesline both Ember and Sasha. The crowds immediately booed at Bayley's betrayal. Bayley punt kick Sasha on the skull knocked her out, After this Bayley folds Ember's elbow and stomps on it, Ember screams in pain and all Bayley did was laugh.

Sasha tries to save Ember, but she can't find the strength to get back approached Sasha and shakes her head, " you're so weak Sasha why I'll team up with you. Bayley exits out the ring.

"Bayley slow down what went on back there daring, Kurt said.

"Don't you ever call me that Kurt and where's Seth I need to speak to that coward? Bayley demands.

" I know you and Seth are not on good terms, but I need you and Seth to stay off from each other until we get everything settled. Kurt replied.

Bayley sighted and slaps Kurt. " If I can't see Seth then me and you will have problems."

Bayley left Kurt Angle and went back to her locker room.

"If Seth doesn't want to see his children than he's a truly cross fit tool." Bayley said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry anyone for the long wait, but I don't want to miss my doctor appointment, and there some issues on my computer but I fixed it and there shouldn't be any more problems.

About damn time Bayley turned heel on last Monday, but I think WWE will screw this up, but man Raw got way more interesting when she turned heel. I was going have izzy in this story, but I feel like she needed a much cooler appears in this story.

When Bayley was absent The WWE creative team designed Bayley's new gimmick, They want Bayley to be cruel, miserly, and evil as possible.

WWE also, want to scrap anything that made Bayley famous the first place turns the reverse.

They also want Bayley to eliminate the ponytail and let her hair loose and have it all messy, instead of wearing colorful ring attire they want her to alter it all black,

Bayley entrance

"Usually, Bayley gave everyone hugs, but now she trashed talked to her fans and even tell the kid to hug herself, this raged the fans, and now sees a whole different side of her."Pass me the freaking mic, are you stupid."She impolitely told Jojo

"Bitch," Jojo muttered and exits the ring.

The reason I attacked my best friend Sasha legit botched that she wasn't a good friend, I want everyone to know Sasha had this coming, truth is I was always the nice person, one that's calm, I'm the one that tried to fix our relationship, but in the end Sasha just doesn't get it.

Bayley went to her knees and, went to weep in front of everyone, having everyone wonder why is she's upset about.

I didn't mean to attack Sasha and Ember last week, but I realized I needed the reaction from all of you, I did it because I needed an edge, and ever since I was absent nearly a solid year I became depressed, bitter, and meaner how the way my career has fallen.

Now for on it's about me, all of you that cheered me, you just wasted your time, I don't need your love anymore, I know you guys will fail me again."

Seth music hits

Bayley looked with excitement she is looking out Seth walked down the ramp. Seth hugged Bayley and, asked for the mic.

Later a long silence between the two Bayley then touches Seth's arm to indicate affection, This made both Seth and Bayley blushes

Seth cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Sorry, Bay but I couldn't catch the twins while you were gone you should know by now I'm forever on the road."Bayley laughed wickedly at Seth.

This made Seth frowned an eyebrow.

"You know what Seth I think you don't deserve to draw back to me at all, or see your children for the first time, in fact, I never love you the first place, I use you.".The crowds booed because of Bayley just denied the father of the twins.

"So, you're telling me all of this wasn't true." Seth concern.

Bayley replied by nodding her head. As Seth still tried to figure what just happened, he was attacked by Elias from behind.

Ellis drew Seth back to his feet to hit his finisher.

Bayley sits beside Seth roughly grabbed his hair and roughly kissed Seth on the lips before dropping him.

Bayley walked with Elias up the ramp and give Seth some words.

"You're so weak Seth I can do anything I want with you."Before, disappeared behind the curtains.

Backstage

" Don't you worried Seth you'll get paid back from Elias. Dean said.

"Next week we Will look out for you brother, why's Bayley acted all insane out there, it's true what she stated in her promo?" Roman curious.

Leave Seth alone guys I think he's doesn't want to talk."Sasha said as she walked down the hallway.

Hi, Sasha both Said at the time as both held out their hands to greet her.

"I don't do handshakes." Sasha instead hugged Dean and Roman as they both left for their match tonight.

Sasha sits beside of Seth and touches his arm."Are you ok, Bayley shouldn't say and did to you out there."Sasha tried to hearten him.

"Next timed I see him I will rip his heart out of his chest. Seth treated.

"Words don't solve anything Seth, How about me and you team up against Elias and Bayley, since, we got our ass whooped."

Seth agreed by nodding his head.

How's that promo Elias?"Bayley sounded excited while playing his guitar.

"Fantastic baby."Elias flirts.

"Baby?"Just because WWE paired us up together doesn't make us an automatic couple Elias, stayed professional."Bayley denied.

Calm down Bayley I know you and, Seth still got a thing but, that doesn't mean I can have fun with you right?"

As he tried to touch Bayley on her boobs, Bayley slapped his hand away.

Bayley glares and clenched her teeth at the drifter.

"Don't you ever in your life do that again, we're not high school anymore we're wrestlers."

Elias smug and got up from his chair and turn the doorknob.

"Where are you going, Elias?"Bayley curious.

"Why you want to know I thought you don't care about me," Elias responded.

"I do worry about you Elias its just I'm still in love with Seth, sorry I can't help it, the emotion is still there and our kids."

"You mean your fatherless kids, what kind of dad abandoned his children."

Bayley Inhaled in defeated.

Bayley approached Elias and placed a hand on his back.

"You're right since we're on the road all year might as well be my boyfriend Elias What's your number?"

Vince office

Vince remembered the money he made when he'd created that mixed match challenge for charity.

Vince thought about turn this into its own division, he had called Triple H that he can have some of his NXT wrestlers to join the division.

Vince calls Triple H number and told him he can help him set up the show and asked some of his superstars.

"Hunter let me control some of your superstars on Friday nights."

"Alright, I will give you only some of mine superstars." Triple said.

The list of superstars Triple H gave to his father in law is Adam Cole, Ec3 Velveteen Dream, Tommaso Ciampa, and Johnny Gargano, Pete Dunn, Dakota Kai, Bianca Blair, Lacey Evans, Shayna Baszler, Candice LeRae, and Nikki Cross.

"Wow, thanks Hunter I will pay you back I promise Son. Vince said.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't change my superstar's, old man. Triple H said sarcastically.

Mixed Match Wrestling aka MMW

The entire WWE roster and half the NXT roster stand on all four positions on the apron, the whole roster waits for the Ring announcer to introduce the mysterious general managers

"Hello, ladies and gentleman let me introduce one half of your newest general manager Shawn Michaels!" The ring announcer finished.

As expected the crowd cheers the hall of fame as he stops and did his iconic pose on the stage.

Shawn Michael enters the ring and waits for his mystery counterpart.

A bong can be heard as the lights all of a sudden went away, later a chopper motorcycle can be heard when the light went back on.

OMG, it can't be Sexton you saw what I'm witnessing right now!" Cory excited.

the Undertaker enters the ring as he and Shawn stared at each other before the Undertaker asked for a mic.

"Nine years Shawn nine years I ended your career and after I ended your career my streak has been broken four years later, now we're general managers." The Undertaker stated.

"Right, I didn't expect you to come along and I'm pretty sure all of the new generations on the apron didn't expect you either," Shawn replied.

Before the Undertaker opens his mouth, Bayley held out her hands to silence the Undertaker and enters the ring with a smug on her face, she asked Shawn Michaels for the mic because she has something important to say to the WWE universe.

Sasha hissed and turned over her eyes.

"Oh god, what this bitch got to say now," Sasha complained.

"Don't worry worried it too much beautiful," Seth told Sasha.

"Hold up Shawn and Mark since I'm the goat in women wrestling history, I get to select who will be in my team," Bayley said.

Oh no." Elias covers his face and shook his head, he knows his girlfriend is about to get destroyed by the two Hall of Famers.

"Why are you two laughs about this is so true." Bayley delusional.

We are laughing because you didn't do anything ever since you had turned heel, this is the first episode of BMW and you're telling me you deserved to choose your teammates, daring don't forget I can fire you for having a bad attitude out here, know your role, Bayley." The Undertaker told her.

"You need to bring your ass back here sister you're really getting on my nerves, what's making you think you are better than us. Naomi said.

"Shut up Naomi let my sister speaks she needs to tell everyone she's better than you and the rest of you lames on the other side of the apron. Carmella insulted.

Carmella talks to Alexa Bliss but Naomi grabbed Carmella hair and slam her on the apron.

Alexa tries to get Naomi off of Carmella but she accident elbows Charlotte, this made Charlotte attacked Alexa Bliss after not even a minute everywomen gotten involved.

The men separate the fight from all the women, all the women cool off and realizes all of them will get in trouble.

"Shawn grabbed the mic that Bayley drops and announced the matches for the show with the Undertaker.

"All of you seem to like fighting each other and choosing your partners, how about tonight the main event will be a women's royal rumble if one of you girls win the match you get to choose your own stable," Shawn said.

Bayley didn't like the decision she continued complaining to Shawn Michaels that she deserves to win without doing nothing to deserving it.

A/N: Don't be jealous cause they like what they see

You say I'm devilish but it's not what it seems

It comes so natural, can't take it from me Like a lady act like a lady

So traditional

Lacey Evans new theme song is much better and good, don't get me wrong I like the old version but this one is much lady like, maybe because I'm liking this better because I'm a woman made me feel powerful hehehe.

Sorry anyone for the long wait, but I don't want to miss my doctor appointment, and there some issues on my computer but I fixed it and there shouldn't be any more problems.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I thought the computer problems were gone, now it's really fixed. I like doing this stories. This chapter will be a brutal women's Royal Rumble who you think is going to win?

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the women's Battle rumble, the winning has the ability to choose her stable, The first entrance is..."

Peyton Royce entrance

"The first entrance is one half of the IIconics duo Peyton Royce."

Billie Kay entrance

"The second entrance is the other half of the IIconics duo Billie Kay."

Instead of fighting each other, the IIconics hugs and both asked for the mic before entrance number three comes out. The fans booed the Iiconics just because they wouldn't wrestle each other and try to win.

Excuse me, may I have your attention."Billie said. The crowds up the loudness on the IIconic duo.

Billie and I will team up and eliminate anyone who enters this ring, no one can stop the Iiconics, right Billie?"

Why should we need a stable anyway that will ruin the point of us anyone who needs a stable is definitely not Iiconics." Bille said.

The IIconics continues their disrespect until entrance number three shows up the battle.

Blanci Blair entrance

Blanci enter the ring and immediately get jump by the IIconics, Billie hits the shades of Kay on Blanci knocking her down on the mat.

The IIconic attempts to eliminate Blanci with their modified double powerbomb, Blanci reversal it, she double clothesline the Iiconics over the top ropes, eliminate the duo.

Charlotte Flair entrance

Charlotte enters the ring and already attacked Blanci Blair both girls knock each other down with a clothesline.

Ten minutes into the match Becky thought she eliminated Bayley this whole time, Bayley's left foot touch the ground but not her other foot, therefore, she never got eliminated while Becky celebrate on the top ropes thinking she eliminated Bayley, Bayley enters back into the ring and exits back out from the second ropes, she hides under the ring.

Sasha Banks entrance

Sasha and Becky went back and forth, Sasha throws Becky from the second ropes and suicide dive her from the second ropes.

Sasha grabbed Becky back into the ring, out of nowhere Becky charges Sasha making both women over the top ropes, their foot only touched the apron.

Sasha and Becky trading punches, Becky kick the knees of Sasha making dropped on the apron, Becky tries to knock her down with one last kick but Bayley from Becky on the back of the head, eliminate her in the process.

Bayley tries to punch Sasha, Sasha counters her punch and kick Bayley on the head stuns her.

Sasha backs statement Bayley making Bayley taps out from the pain of the submission.

Sasha let go of the submission when she saw a girl distracted her on the apron.

"Izzy?" Sasha confused.

Bayley took the opportunity. She lifted Sasha, dumping her over the top ropes winner the Battle Rumble.

Bayley kissed Izzy on the forehead.

"Good job kid, I wouldn't win without you, Izzy," Bayley told Izzy.

Bayley and Izzy tease Sasha

Sasha hits the floor with rage, she knows she can't stop Bayley from possibly picking her, she hoped Bayley wouldn't call her name to join her new stable.

First, Bayley wants Mandy and Alexa to be part of the stable, then she wants her best friend Carmella. Last she wants somebody that she can control, someone who can be her personal bitch, Bayley took a glimpse of Sasha,

" Sasha Banks." Bayley selected her to join her new stable.

"What!" Sasha blurted out.

Sasha enters the with Bayley, she told her she won't join her.

Bayley gives Sasha a smile, she kicked Sasha in the vaginal.

Sasha was falling from the kick but Bayley catches her and kissed Sasha on the lips before letting her falls on the mat.

Exclusive

"I know you're upset Sasha, but what will be your role on Bayley's new stable."

"Role are you kidding me my role is the boss because I'm the legit boss, but since I lost because Bayley's super fan Izzy I have no option to join a Bayley's new stable, the good news is I am free on Monday Nights, I don't get to join Bayley on Monday nights, unfortunately, I will be Bayley's bitch on MMW." Sasha info.

Bayley house

Bayley invited Alexa and Carmella to her home, she wanted to get to know Alexa better, Bayley tries to invite Mandy to her home, unfortunately Mandy can't since She and Sonya are a private couple Mandy denied Bayley's request, Bayley understands Mandy decision. She knows her and Sonya goes way back even before NXT,

"It's a good thing we don't have to wrestle two separate shows every week." Bayley said while laying on her bed.

I agreed with you on this one, two shows are too much to handle I barely can walk any longer taking all these crazy back bumps since NXT." Alexa complained about her job, Alexa took a seat on Bayley's soft carpet drinking her wine .

"I will give you credit champ you never received a serious injured, ever since Vince called you up to the main roster, the more painful I had when your best friend almost took off my shoulders." Bayley praised Alexa for not getting injured yet in her whole career besides the shoulder she had before.

"Thanks Bayley I appreciate your honesty I'm really sorry what I did to you in that match two years ago, I think you and Elias are a good couple." Alexa said with a grin on her face.

"I thought you and Elias broke up did you told me Elias don't really take you seriously at all Bayley?" Carmella confused what was going on with her best friend and Elias.

"We did Mella I thought to take Seth back but Sasha is in the way, I think he doesn't want to see my face anyway there some heat between both of us, my daughters don't even know their dad yet." Bayley hinted sadness in her voice.

Woah, so that wasn't a worker, damn Bayley, that was ruthless what you say to Seth on Monday I still think we can assist you getting Seth back" Carmella said.

"It was a shoot and a worked Carmella I wouldn't say these things to my baby daddy, there's still some love between both of us, I can tell, I can feel it from my heart. Bayley said.

What happened if Sasha ended up getting pregnant with Seth, she all over him." Alexa didn't know this will piss off Bayley what she just told her.

Bayley gave Alexa the death stared, lucky for Alexa, Carmella cool off Bayley by telling her not to get so emotional and potential whopping Alexa ass.

"My bad Bayley I didn't acknowledge what I just said to you that's pretty rude, I'm so sad now." Alexa apologies and felt guilty.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be so emotionally I miss Seth in my life right now, there's nobody I love more than him." Bayley cried.

"Everything thing will be alright best friend, We teach Sasha a lesson, we will get him back." Carmella wipes the tears off of Bayley with her hand, embraced her with a gentle hug.

Meanwhile:

Sasha and Seth relationship have been on point the two loved deeply for one another less than six days, both don't want to be remembered, their past relationships, Seth tried his best to forget about Bayley the only hard part is that he still wants to see his daughters. The duo sets up a panic so both could get to know each other even more and spend more time together.

"Are we moving too fast with this relationship I mean I understand I'm famous and all, I don't think I'm that special I'm just a regular guy Sasha?" Seth half sleeps with his hands along the back of his neck, next to Sasha's lap on their blanket.

No, babe, I think we're perfect, I like the way you are, you made me happy, the faster the relationship the better the relationship I put all my trusted in you Seth besides, we have a lot of common." Sasha rubs Seth's arms with her hand slowly.

"Oh, you mean we ended wrestlers career." Seth failed joked.

"Oh shit, I shouldn't say that that's possibly the most moronic thing I could ever say to another wrestler." Seth thought to himself in his mind thinking Sasha will break up with him.

Sasha actually laughed at Seth joked she really loved him and really thought it was funny, she dreamily looked at Seth cute reaction when he thought he mess up the relationship Seth breathe out a sigh of relief.

"What you think about that battle royal from last Friday, I thought it was too short ten wrestlers isn't enough."Sasha complained."I agreed."Seth assist.

"I thought the segment was good, and the way Bayley kick me in the pussy felt good, sorry Seth I was horny for her on that day."

"You're a bad girl Sasha I can help you with that if you want." Seth invites her for honest sex.

Sasha knows what he is leading on, Seth touching her in the pussy and she instantly felt good, she was frozen in place, doesn't know how to get out of the situation she's in at the moment.

Sasha tried to slap Seth's hands away, Seth didn't put his hand away, he sucks on Sasha's neck, causing her slightly arches her neck from the amazing feeling in her torso.

"I can't take this anymore fuck me, hard babe." Sasha sounded horny. Sasha roughly grabbed Seth belt and pulls the belt off of him.

After Sasha took a glance at his cock and awestruck by his cock, Roman appears.

" Hi, Seth are you here," Roman calls out his best friend name.

You motherfucker, why it's always him cock block me!" Seth blurted out.

"Sorry guys, see you later." Roman returned where he came from.

Seth dressed again and told Sasha to go to his house for privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone leaked the upcoming date of the sex tape Bayley had with Seth, it was posted all over the internet, WWE will be extremely upset at Bayley, Carmella, and Seth when they find out, this can potentially suspend all three superstars. A lot of people never knew Seth was in a relationship with Bayley only Bayley's former fiancé Arron and Carmella knew about it. The leaker "did not"confirmed who are the performers.

"Jesus Bayley, your kids are quiet, what's up with that, they don't weep or even laughed when I blow on their belly button better check on that girl."Carmella teases Bayley.

"How rude Carmella I should stop the car and throw your ass out of my car, that's why you're single and have no kids at all Princess of Smackdown live." Bayley got her eyes off the road, winks at her friend playfully.

"First of all it's Princess of Staten Island, second of all I do have a boyfriend, but I won't tell you." Carmella crosses her arms, confident Bayley wouldn't figure who her boyfriend is."

Bayley gave Carmella, her phone, Carmella looked at the screen and sees multiple loves texted on Bayley's phone.

"Delete them, Carmella," Bayley ordered.

Carmella giggles.

Carmella deletes her message from Big E, she gave Bayley her phone back after she deletes all the message.

"I didn't know you like Big E until yesterday he starts calling my cell phone like crazy Y'all must fall in love after that Mixed Match Challenge right?" Bayley said.

"I don't love him, I just was forced into this relationship by the WWE creative team. I don't want to break his heart, so I let him have my cell phone number, maybe I will love him over time." Carmella explained."

"Well, that's the beauty of it I guess but I'm not interested in nobody but Seth Carmella, I thought Elias love me at first but I ending up looking stupid," Bayley said.

Bayley stops near a gas station stored she asked Carmella to watch Kaitlyn and Sienna in her car. Bayley enters the gas station stored to pay for car gas from the gas station cashier after she done she accidentally discovered Seth entered the gas station stored she's at, Bayley's heart beats faster she felt so many unpleasant emotions, she doesn't know she should show Seth their daughters.

Bayley heads out of the gas station store, don't want to be spotted by Seth she exits out the gas station stored to enter back into her car.

"I'm scared Carmella."

"Scared of what Bayley?"

Did you not see Carmella, I saw Seth enter the stored?"

Bayley took a deep breath, admitted she's scared of Seth might be angry at her what she told him last Monday on Raw.

"Don't be scared Bayley, I sure Seth will forgive you what you said to him last Monday, you have nothing to lose, come on, you take Sienna, I got Kaitlyn, the man wants to see his kids," Carmella replied. Bayley nods her head, she realizes Carmella is perhaps the best friend she "ever" held.

Carmella waves at Seth to get his attention, Carmella and Bayley showed the twins to Seth.

" So This is Kaitlyn and Sienna, Seth examined his kids, he noticed Kaitlyn and Sienna both have his eyes, but resembles more like their mother.

"I guess your genetics is a lot greater than mines Bayley," Seth said.

Bayley smiled at Seth reaction to his daughter she wishes she would go back to him, maybe one day, she doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Sasha.

Where is Sasha, Seth?" Carmella asked.

"Uh, I don't really know?" Seth gave his twins back to Bayley and Carmella.

"Hey, Bayley I know we had broken up last year, but I still want Kaitlyn and Sienna to spend time with their father," Seth said.

A years later

Triple H wants to add more titles into his brand new show "APW" he thought about shutting about Smackdown and Raw, he knows this choice will shock the world.

"Everything has to end someday," Triple H said to himself.

Smackdown and Raw all of sudden having bad critics review ever since the brand split. Vince trusted his son law's new show would be a success he had invested a lot of money for his son-law show.

Next week Vince will retire his spot as Chairman of WWE, Vince had called his son-law to overtake his position as chairman, Triple H agreed on the offer from Vince.

Triple H's mindset is far different from Vince's he wanted the show to have more edge in it, he wants to create real-life feuds, he wants blood, he wants bra and panties back, he basically wants the attitude era back.

Triple H discovered the sex tape of Bayley and Seth, he wants to create a feud between Sasha, Bayley, and Seth since they have a real-life heat right now Sasha has to miss some time from WWE she was pregnant but after she had her daughter Luna she made just in the time to make her debut on the first episode of Attitude Pro Wrestling.

Both women hate their baby daddy from being such a bad father, Seth never like spends time with Bayley and Sasha at all despite knowing he has kids with both individuals, he even cheated on both women.

"When you are going get married Seth, everyone has a wife expect you brother?" Roman asked.

Married? I will never marry anyone I can't stay loyal I'm a hundred percent Atheist they force me to have kids with me." Seth explained.

"Douchebag!" Dean yelled out half sleep.

"Not funny Dean, not funny at all."

"Let me see, I marry too young, Roman is married, and you Seth, you out here having fun out there, I glad you did not catch anything, No HIV positive, nothing."

Triple H calls Seth's name from the speaker wants to talk to him about his personal life in private in his office.

Triple H shakes Seth's hand gesture him to take sit.

What's going on between you, Sasha, and Bayley?" Triple h asked the younger man.

Seth starts to stutter, Triple H raised an eyebrow.

" I cheated Bayley and Sasha, so I kinda fuck up my relationship with those two girls." Seth giggle.

Triple H sense all the attitude this statement Seth told him he knew this could be a good feud for Seth, Bayley, and Sasha.

"So you're telling me you're a piece of shit of a human right." Triple H said

"Yeah, I guess you can say that boss." Seth agreed.

"Tonight I want you to cut a promo on Bayley and Sasha you're turning heel tonight."

"What you want me to say, I'm sure everyone in backstage and the fans hates me what I've done to Bayley and Sasha."

"Seth its called cheap heat, everyone knows you had cheated on two women that everyone loves."

Triple h had created two different brand shows, Smackdown is now called Breakdown, Raw is now called Rebellion. All the current champions have to retire the titles, Triple H secretly designed new titles, the titles will be announced to the world in four more weeks

Triple called all APW Superstars to come to the newest show Friday Night Breakout, Triple H wanted all superstar to come to the newest brand show so he can send them to two different shows.

All chairs have been set up for wrestlers who all getting draft in an enormous room, some are upset because some will not be on the road with each other anymore.

"Oh god, I will miss you Nia, Alexa placed her head on Nia's chest."

"Don't worry Alexa maybe will won't get drafted they didn't call us yet calm down."

Seth was sitting between Bayley and Sasha, both kept glared at the man extremely angry at their baby's father, Seth kept quiet and wore sunglasses so he doesn't make eye contact with them.

"Why you ran away from us Seth you lied to our kid Luna, just why, we trusted you, what makes you do this!" Sasha cries out.

Seth ignored her drama all throughout.

Bayley has nothing to say, she doesn't want to talk to him at all, instead, she kept looking at him angrily. Bayley is upset not because of their relationship, she upsets because Seth being a lousy father, he only spends time with the twin ones every 4 weeks, she wants her twin to see their dad every week.

It took Mandy, Liv Morgan, and Sonya to calm down Sasha's yelling at Seth.

Undertaker and Shawn stand on the opposite from one another preparing what superstar they will have on their separate brand show.

After Sasha heard she have to be on the separate show from Seth she went berserk and punched Seth in the eye, Seth no sold the blow, but gave him a black eye. she exits out the door with rage.

Only Mandy, Carmella, and Bayley went out of the room to talk to their friend Sasha.

Sasha sits on the ground, back facing on the wall, still crying about the draft

"What's wrong with you Sasha you don't attack people like that, you might get in trouble like that," Mandy said.

" This why I and Mandy are lesbians, men are dogs," Sonya said.

Bayley got on her knees to talk to the upset Sasha, she grabbed her head and let her cry into her chest.

"I understand he broke up with us, just remembered me and you don't need him anymore, there are billions of guys out there in the world, I'm sure one will really love you, by the way, nice punch Sasha." Bayley praised her.

"Aw, she got you good did she." Dean nursing Seth's eye.

Roman chuckled at Seth's

"The best part you had not sold that punch really well Seth."

"Sasha hits really hard, I guess that what you get cheated on a female wrestler." Seth joked.

"Toughing up kid I had been must worsen, remember you Roman tried to kill me," Braun recalls.

Roman looks back at Braun and chuckled.

"I have to Braun you tried to end my career in that year."

Triple H went out of his office after he saw what just happen on camera. he had gone to the location Sasha is at to give her a good talk with him. He gestures Sasha to come to his office. Bayley patted Sasha on the back

"You be fine," Bayley said.

Sasha nods.

Triple office

"What happens out there, Sasha." Triple h asked her.

" I didn't know I will snap hunter, it was building in my body and boom, I punched him my heart was broken he has an affair with Peyton."

Sasha took a deep breath and tell Triple H why she punches him, Triple h heard the story before it was huge it was all over the world, but he never knew Sasha got some serious beef with his favorite wrestler Seth.

"Since I like you, Sasha, I think I will make you the face of my new show, I have to make a new storyline again with you turning into a badass on my new show because of the famous segment you just committed back there."

Sasha nods and exits out the door

hour later

Seth enters Triple H office without knocking on his door wanted to talk to him about his role during the Sasha and Bayley tag team match tonight on APW Breakdown, Triple H opens the door and met a more overconfidence, Seth Rollins

Instead, Seth shaking Triple H"s hand he ignored Triple H's hand took a seat. Seth puts his feet on Triple H table carried a smug on his face. Triple H gave him a death glare, Triple H wishes he would punch him since he now a General Manager he doesn't have that ability anymore.

"First I will like you to put your feet off my table, second you're being a pain in the ass, third what the hell you want Seth?"

"Woah, calm down the king of kings, oh I mean. Chairman Of APW.

" I like how you keeping character Seth, here the plan.

Seth entrance

Fans erupt with booed once they heard Seth music play. Seth looks at the fans and just laughed at their reaction toward him he knows everyone hates him after what he did. Seth enters the ring

Seth did a promo on Sasha and Bayley first he explained why he cheated on Sasha with Peyton, this gave him huge heat from the fans. Next, he said Bayley broke up with him, which he lies to make himself seems innocent, the fans are not buying this statement by Seth, everyone knows he's playing everyone minds.

Seth pulled out the engage rings from Bayley and Sasha and curb stomp it causing everyone to chant "You're a cheater."

Seth exits out the ring and heads backstage.


	6. Chapter 6

8/21/21 Breakdown live

The Undertaker entrance

Jojo: ladies and gentleman Please welcome the general manager of Friday Night Breakdown APW hall of famer the Undertaker.

The Undertaker Stood in the middle in of the ring, in front of all four mysterious Titles.

The Undertaker: You see people I usually don't talk as much, but seeing this company has changed and every championship have been vacated it's my job to introduce your new championships titles. The Undertaker took the layers off the mysterious titles, First, we have the APW Women's Breakdown Championship title. The Title had a Golden Eagle logo, The scraps are white with gold stars. The sides plate have a Trish Status logo with the Eagle logo underneath it, jewels cover the entire championship to give it a very shiny look

Bayley entrances

Bayley and Mandy rudely interrupt the deadman's speech, Bayley and Mandy enter the ring with confidence, the fans cheered them, they thought Bayley will be good because what Seth did to her and Sasha, but Bayley shut them up by silencing them by raising her hand up high at the audience.

Bayley: You Chicago fans are the biggest saltiest fans I ever witness, ever since your hero Cm punk left the WWE, you guys booed me last year, now you cheered me, Guess what I and Seth are no longer good terms, but at the end of the day we're still better people than you fans, Bayley laughed along with Mandy. Bayley looked into the undertaker eyes showing no fear at all, she knows he won't do anything. Bayley tried to grab the women's title but Undertaker took it away.

Bayley: Come on Mark I'm hungry for a title it been three years already I already prove I'm the best in the women division!" Bayley grabs the Undertaker's leg begging for a title opportunity.

Undertaker: Well, "If" you want a title opportunity so badly you have to give up something.

She thinks she has to give up something that's won't hurt her career, but things didn't turn out too well for her.

Undertaker: You want to be the first to quantify for a title shot right, your career going be on the line, I will ban Mandy from ringside, you will be facing Ember Moon, Ruby Riot, Nikki Cross, Asuka, and Becky Lynch in a 6 Women Championship Scramble match three more weeks in the first APW Paper-Per-View "Hellgate".

Before Bayley opens her mouth to whines, The Undertaker point toward the stage, Bayley following The Undertaker direction she saw Becky Lynch walking down the ramp.

Bayley: Why the hell you here Becky I already explained to you I'm the best in this business, I don't need a match with low carders like you.

Becky gestures The Undertaker for the mic, The Undertaker gives it to her.

Becky glared at Bayley she connects her forehead with Bayley's, Bayley back off and exits out of the ring the fans are booing her for cowardly out from a battle.

Becky: Wow, are you running away from me Bayley, you just told everyone you're the best woman in this company, but in reality, you are nothing but a whore Bayley, Everyone in the audience are laughing when Becky called out Bayley, Bayley didn't like the joked she enters back into the ring without Mandy, Bayley slaps Becky across her Face, She turned her attention away from Becky, Becky continues to laugh it off, until she grabbed Bayley arm and put her in a dis-her-arm.

Mandy tries to enter the ring to save Bayley, she can't enter because The undertaker blocking her path to the ring Bayley screams in pain from the hold, Becky let go, Bayley holds her arm in pain. After Becky left, Mandy carries Bayley back to backstage.

Backstage

Bayley's locker room

Bayley: Where the hell was you, fixing your makeup, I almost got my arm snap in half damn it, make sure you don't leave me alone in that circle.

Mandy: You know I won't ditch you like that boss you're the one made me the star I am today, with your amazing leadership work. Man the Women's championship looks good, I bet it will look good on your waist Bayley.

"Knock Knock"

Bayley: Come in

Bayley and Mandy expect someone they knew, they were completely wrong what they expected.

Nikki Cross: Hi, guys

Bayley and Mandy jump, they know Nikki Cross is dangerous they want no part with her at all.

Bayley: Nikki, Nikki where are you doing here? Bayley and Mandy showing fear through their eyes.

Nikki: I just want to help you two just imagined our combined might, we will be unstoppable, I need a leader anyway, my old team refused to take me back and I had been alone in almost three years without a stable.

Mandy: We do need some firepower I think with your supernatural superpowers you can help us win the APW Breakdown Women's Championship, what you think boss.

Bayley: First she has to prove to me she's down with us, If she can help me against my match with Becky, she's in, we need a powerhouse like her.

Mandy: When you going married Seth, you lied to the world by doing a fake broke up with him, now you're super popular, You use Peyton to have sex with him, so he could break up with Sasha, that's really Evil Bayley.

Bayley: Mandy how can you forgot the famous Sex tape leak, that's the main reason we're getting pushed by Hunter, Sasha is an idiot did she really believed she can take my man, Seth will always be mine, I just felt bad so I let her have a baby with him too.

Bayley and Mandy were starting to laugh, but Nikki overdid the laugh and made Mandy and Bayley felt uncomfortable


	7. Chapter 7

8/28/21

A/N I love this story better than the orginally, so I won't reboot this again, plus this got more words in it, YES!

Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Breakdown, We hoped everyone had a good time, the first match is Becky Lynch Vs Bayley, Last week we had seen Asuka defeated Ember in a brutal battle, Ember gave us the best match of her life but in the end, the Asuka Lock was too much to overcome.

Coach: Now, let's see if Becky and Bayley can put an outstanding performance, last week Becky had Bayley tapping out, I guess Bayley shouldn't interrupt the Undertaker's title introduction, and talk trash to the Chicago fan.

Graves: What you mean Coach, Bayley didn't do anything she just wants everyone to know she's the best in the women's division, Chicago doesn't want to see greatness in Bayley.

Becky Lynch Entrances

The fans stand up when they heard Becky Lynch music on, Becky has the most vote to win the APW breakdown championship title in two more weeks at APW's first Paper-Per-View "Hellgate" She's always the underdog, this why fans feel sympathy for the lass kicker.

Jojo: The following contest is a women's division match, scheduled for one fall, Introduced first from Dublin Ireland, Becky Lynch!

Bayley Entrances

The fans erupted with booed they know Bayley change her entrance again, she had Nicki Minaj do her new theme song, Bayley posted the new song all over social media for attention. Bayley also changed her hair color to black and red, One side is black and the other side is red. She had changed her ring gear for the third time, she now wears a one-piece bodysuit, the only problem with it she gets tight wedgies now.

And her opponent Accompany by Mandy Rose from San Jose California Bayley.

Unknown male fan: I love your new gear, Bayley, what an ass beautiful, can I draw on you please.

Bayley stops by the fan, she let the fan drew on her bodysuit, a kissing lip symbol on her ass, Bayley, continue walking down the ramp with Mandy.

Bayley and Becky connect forehead, The ref back both women away, so he can ring the bell.

Bell rings:

Becky and Bayley technical wrestle each other, Becky side headlock takedown Bayley, Bayley shows her athleticism skills by escaping from the side lock by doing a flawless kip-up. Bayley turns her attention and told Mandy that's how is done, girl. Bayley turn back to Becky, Bayley runs straight into Becky's finisher, Mandy got on the apron and distracted the ref, Becky lets go of Bayley and punches Mandy into the face knocking her out cold. When Becky grabbed Bayley's hair the lights went off,

Nikki Cross's entrances had played, Becky got distracted from the music, Becky felt someone hand grabbed her on the ankle from the ground, The grappler trips her.

The fans booed When they saw Nikki vicious attacked Becky the ref have no choice to DQ Bayley, The Bell continues to ring, but Bayley, Mandy, and Nikki didn't care, they triple suplex Becky out of the ring.

Fan: Booed you suck Bayley, got back to NXT, you will never be better than Becky.

These words made Bayley angry, she reaches over the barricade, starts to attack the man, the security got Bayley of the poor guy, Nikki attacked the security guards by doing a flying crossbody, knocking the guards off of Bayley. Bayley continues to attacked Becky, she punts kick Becky in the skull injuries her in the process. The security guards took Mandy, Bayley, And Nikki back to backstage. Becky got put into the stretcher getting ready to get some medical helped, Bayley, came back and flip the stretcher with Becky on it, causing more heat from the crowd on Bayley.

Renee Young: Bayley, what made you three injured Becky out there, now we have to replace her because of you, she will be out in six months.

Bayley: Because The Undertaker made the match impossible, So what I did, I made it possible by taking out Becky, Nikki do something stupid.

Nikki grabbed Renee Young's Mic and threw it over her head.

Bayley: Yeah, fetch that Renee Young, you're worthless like a dog.

All three girls left Renee Young alone by herself.

A/N Nothing in this story is real, Bayley will never call dogs stupid, just a work in wrestling, Seth and Bayley will be reunited next chapter!


	8. chapter 8

After the show went on air, Seth Freaking Rollins is already in the ring he spread his arms with a smirk, feeling the boos from the fans with pleasure, Peyton blowing kisses at him while every one throwing toilet paper at Seth.

Seth gazed into Peyton's beautiful green Eyes, Seth grabbed her cheeks and gave her a soft gentle kiss on the mouth, Peyton couldn't help to smile from the kissed he gave her, Seth went over the ropes to ask them for the mic.

Seth: Peyton I want to tell you I will always love you and will never cheat on a beautiful queen like you, I will also want you to know I will marry you one day and have kids with you like I had with Bayley and Sasha. "If" you don't believe me.

Seth digs into his pockets and bought out a ring, the ring has much more value than the one he had destroyed last two weeks ago. Payton was awestruck the moment she felt like this was all a dream.

Seth puts the ring on her fingers, Payton starting to jump up and down like a child. She grabbed Seth's head, trying to connect her lips with him, but Seth backs up and starting to laugh at the confused Peyton Royce.

Seth: Me, marry someone like you, please I'd rather marry death, I lied to you this whole time, So all the things I said to you was a lie, I use you to cheat on Sasha, I will never in my life marries a loser like you, sweety, you not worthy to marry someone like me, I only love one person.

Peyton starts to get on her knees, she starts to weep on the ground, heartbroken what Seth just says to her, she really thought he had loved her but all of this was a lied.

Bayley entrances

Bayley smirks and walks slowly with confidence, she made it to the ring, she angrily glares and roughly took the mic from Seth, Seth raised his hands defensively.

Bayley: How dare you, Seth, first you broke up with me and don't like to spend time with me and the twin because of wrestling, you left Luna alone with Sasha in their house, and now you've lain to Peyton.

Nobody can't understand Seth because he is talking without a mic.

Bayley starts to laugh, she made everyone believed Seth's broken up with her this whole time, Seth and Peyton start to laugh, Bayley has already planned her and Seth are going to marry one day. This made the crowd's reaction angry, Seth and Bayley's fake broke up was worldwide news they did it so they will become the most famous wrestling couple. Peyton passes her the engage to Bayley and left the circle to heads backstage.

Bayley: This Sunday me and my husband will win the APW heavyweight championship and the APW Breakdown Women's championship. We will be the baddest couple in the world, and after we take over, we will make Mandy Rose the queen of the ring in the next upcoming paper-per-View.

Seth grabbed onto Bayley's hips and the two roughly kissed on the lips, The couple doesn't want to engage each other in England at all, Bayley told Seth to hold on to the ring. They, both left to heads backstage.


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon baby, we don't need to miss our big night, Triple H booked us to win the titles, I don't need to look like a complete idiot on this night," Seth said as he throws himself forcefully to put on his black tank top on over his head.

"Jesus, Seth this is not the end of the world," Bayley raised herself up from her bed, she snarled because she was enjoying the sleep from last night.

"I'll wait in the car, make sure you don't,"

Bayley held her out at Seth before he finishes his words.

"Be late... I know." Bayley weakly said as she had yawn and rubs her eyes from the sleep.

Seth nodded and grabbed his car keys, hurried opens the door and slams it back.

Bayley lightly patted both the girls on the head. "Kaitlyn, Sienna wake up you're both coming to God mom's house for the night. The twins nodded yes, back at their mother.

Bayley jumps into the tub with her daughters, Bayley relaxed with her back touching on the bath wall, grinned when she stares at the twins having fun wrestles each other. Sienna playfully puts Kaitlyn in a headlock, Kaitlyn chuckled and got out of the hold.

Bayley chuckled. "Be a careful angel, you don't want to hear my little angel," she told Sienna. Bayley lightly shoved Sienna away from Kaitlyn with her feet from fighting too hard.

"After" minutes of good time in the bathroom with her precious little daughters she leads them out of the room to get themselves dress."Alright, let's go, my little angels," Bayley leads the twins out of the bathroom.

Bayley had Kaitlyn and Sienna to brush their teeth, after they were done, Bayley hurried combs Kaitlyn and Sienna short black hair, she has the girls putting on sunglasses, so no one will recognize they are her daughters, Bayley likes to undercover, she doesn't like the fans to chase her daughters, she knows there's a lot of sick people around the world, and as a mother it's her duty to protect her daughter at all times.

Bayley calls her Carmella told her to watch over Kaitlyn and Sienna for the night Since Carmella semi-retired from WWE, she had agreed to babysit her best friend two-yr old daughters

"Hey Carmella, I simply want to ask you, can you baby sit Sienna and Kaitlyn, I and Seth got a business day." Bayley said.

"Sure, Your daughter will be fine anyway, I'm pretty bored, my boyfriend isn't here anyway, so that's made things even more proficient, you are my best friend Bayley and because of that, everything is free,"

Bayley starts grinding, Bayley and Carmella had been friends since NXT hence, it's no surprised Carmella choice to baby sits Kaitlyn and Sienna for free.

Seth cracks the keys, Bayley locks the seat belt on Kaitlyn and Sienna, Bayley kissed the twins on the forehead.

"Are you ready for a nice ride", Bayley said.

Both the twins nodded yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Renee Young announced Becky Lynch will not participate in the 6-women scramble match after she had been brutally injured by Bayley. She had announced Kairi Sane will take her position.

In the ring:

The lights went off, the fans heard a woman shouting in a sadist way, Nikki Cross comes out without Bayley and Mandy since she is not yet a member, yet she made her way into the ring and starting to bite on the ropes before she finishes throwing a trauma.

" I should beat you up you maggot," Nikki argues with the referee.

The ref got scared by her insanity, he speedily enters back to the ring.

She made her way into the ring and starting to bite along the ropes before she finishes throwing a trauma.

After Ruby, Asuka, Ember, Bayley, and Nikki got done with their entrances and waits for the match to start in the ring,

The Ref raised the title up in the air, showing off the title in front of the world. He then presents the title off to all the women in the ring.

"Rang the bell." The ref shouts

Bayley immediately exits out of the ring to let the other fights each other she gestures with Nikki to protect her from getting hurt during the match.

Nikki exits out the ring to follow Bayley, Nikki used her body to protect Bayley from getting hurt, this caught Ruby attention she came after Nikki and Bayley.

"You two can't do this around here, fight like a woman you both cowards", Ruby shouts at Bayley and Nikki.

Ember Moon, Suicide dive Bayley, Nikki, and Ruby from out of nowhere knocking them down.

Asuka took the first title win after she had submitted Kairl Sane in the ring, making her the first Ape Breakdown women's champion, but she still has five minutes to try to hold the title.

After Ember got back up from her fantastic Suicide dive she tried to enter back in the ring, but Asuka kicks the ropes, causing Ember to hit the floor in a hard impact.

Kairl took the advantage from the distracted Asuka, and she rolled up Asuka and beat her in an upset fashion.

Kairl, is now crowded the Apw Breakdown women's champion, she has only three minutes women's to escape with the title.

Asuka got angry, she tried to attack Kairl while she's still in a shocking state, but Ruby trips Asuka and drags her out of the ring.

Bayley And Nikki attack Kairl from behind Nikki Irish whips Kairl to Bayley's big boot knocking the poor woman down.

Nikki and Bayley high five one another, thinking no one can stop them until Ember eclipse both Bayley and Nikki, knocking them down, Ember pins Nikki and got her first title win, she realized she had only one minute to escape with the title.

Ruby Attacks Ember from behind, after she had laid out Ember, she pins her and captured her first title win.

While ruby celebrates ignoring the fact the match isn't over yet, Asuka Asuka-lock Ruby, trapping her from the Asuka-lock, Kairl heat seeking elbow drops both Asuka and Ruby on the mat, she receives only seven seconds to claim back the title, Nikki stops Kairl from the pin, Kairl backhand Nikki, Bayley took the opportunity and pins Ruby, before the clocks run out.

" Here's your Winning, your new Breakdown Women's champion Bayley," Jojo announced.

Bayley grabbed the title from the ref, she drags the dazed Nikki out of the ring to head back to backstage.


	11. Chapter 11

" So what you think of the title now," The man who designed her title gave it to her. Bayley gazes at the new custom side plates, she had smiled and was closed to cry at her award.

Seth walked up to her from behind and hold along her hips, he had also stared at her award. Bayley let one hand off the scrap, she grabbed his bread.

Bayley turned around and shows Seth her award.

"This is the best day of my life Seth, finally, after five years I'd finally won a championship," Bayley then position the gold on her left shoulders.

"So you like your belt on your shoulder instead of your waist, Seth notices Bayley changed the way she holds her title.

" So what Seth, you want to set the belt on my waist, I try to look different, but I'd change it if this makes you happier."

"Yeah, I like it better that way, turned around I put the title on your waist, beautiful." Bayley nodded as she gave her title to him.

Bayley raises her arms up in the air, she moves her waist side by side, Seth couldn't help but to freeze and stared at the amazing mass of her ass in that body suit.

Seth finally takes a step forward attempted to wrap the title around her waistline, but every time he tried Bayley keeps using her ass by throwing it into his cock to make Seth stumbled, keeps teasing him, and trying to get him horny.

" You know what, Seth drops the title to the floor, come here, bitch." Seth grabbed Bayley to his chest, while he has his hands covers her ass.

Hunter walked by and saw Seth and Bayley trying to fuck each other. This is never accepted in a work environment, he told the couple to quit what they tried to do and brought them into his office. Bayley and Seth gave up what they're doing and follow their boss.

In his office, Triple H told Seth he is getting traded for Sasha and used Sasha and Bayley as his punishment by making his girlfriend and Sasha in a lesbian romantic angle.

"You're telling me, Hunter, that I can't visit her on the road?" Triple nodded yes.

A/N: Next episode will be in a new story I'm making, I will combine both of my two stories into one new story, I gotta think of a name tho, the lesbian angle will not last forever it's going be shorter, after I finished with it, I will come back to Evil Bayley: The reboot and Abandoned.


End file.
